Sacrifice My Life
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Jaejoong hidup dalam kehampaan setelah sang kekasih meninggalkannya sendirian, hingga suatu saat seorang anak kecil datang dihadapannya membuat semuanya kembali lagi. Cinta, Tujuan hidup dan Senyuman datang kembali di hidupnya yang hampa / YunJae / Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer : Yunjae milik saya tuh #digetok reader. Cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik seseorang yang mengunggah videonya di Youtube dan saya memakai sebagian besar adegan disana.**

**Pair : Yunjae Always**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt / Comfort**

**Warning : banyak typo, BoysXBoys tuh, EYD yang tidak sepantasnya tuh, dan dilarang ngebashing kalau yang tidak suka tutup Tabnya deh**

**~o0o~**

**0o0 .. 0o0**

**~o0o~**

Malam itu begitu sunyi hanya suara ombak yang memecah keheningan malam, suara debur ombak yang memecah karang begitu terdengar keras membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya tidak mungkin ingin mendatangi pantai. Namun, tidak untuk seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di bibir pantai menatap gulungan ombak dengan tatapan hampa tanpa mempedulikan gulungan ombak yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu menyerbu kakinya. Rasa dingin dari angin laut yang bertiup ke arahnya tak dipedulikan namja tersebut,secara perlahan-lahan langkah kakinya melangkah ke arah gulungan ombak yang tengah bersiap lagi untuk menyerbunya.

SPLASH

Begitulah suara serbuan ombak yang menyerbunya seakan-akan tidak kenal ampun pada namja yang masih terus berjalan ke tengah laut, pikiran namja itu sudah terasa hampa mengingat segalanya. Segala hal yang menimpanya, kehidupannya, dan juga menimpa kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang hanya dimilikinya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ada di hidupnya sekarang.

Ja-ejoo-ng- ah

Suara panggilan terakhir dirinya dari sang kekasih masih didengarnya. Namja tersebut memejamkannya matanya merasakan hantaman debur ombak yang menerpanya, setetes air mata keluar di pelupuk matanya turun pelan-pelan membasahi pipi chubbynya. Kenangan-kenangan terakhir dirinya bersama sang kekasih kembali.

Suara tembakan

Darah

Serta kata-kata Saranghaeyo dari sang kekasih masih membekas di ingatannya. Ingin sekali segala yang dialaminya ini hilang atau kalau perlu tidak ingin dialaminya tapi kejadian yang dialaminya telah tertulis sebagai sebuah suratan takdir. Takdir yang tidak diterima oleh namja cantik tersebut. ditarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan langkahnya pun juga dihentikannya, dibukanya matanya yang terpejam menampilkan mata doe eyesenya yang tidak terlalu sipit untuk seseorang yang kelahiran korea asli, bersiap mengeluarkan segala yang dirasakannya, sebuah rasa yang menghimpit dadanya.

"YUNNIE"

Satu kata itu belum membuat segala rasa yang ada didadanya menghilang, sekali lagi namja tersebut berteriak lantang menantang suara deburan ombak yang menerpa karang-karang yang berdiri tegak di pinggir pantai.

"YUNNIE KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN? KENAPA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENEMPATI JANJI KITA DULU.. Hikss.. Hikss.."

Tanpa ada tenaga lagi namja tersebut jatuh terduduk dengan ombak-ombak yang terus-terusan menghempaskannya berkali-kali bermaksud mengalahkan keteguhan sang namja.

**.**

**.**

**Setahun Kemudian**

Pagi itu Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpi indahnya yang sebenarnya sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu. menatap sekeliling kamarnya atau mungkin rumahnya yang ditempatinya sendirian selama setahun terakhir ini dengan malas Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang baginya terasa dingin ini menuju kamar mandinya.

Setelah dilihat dirinya telah rapi Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud mengambil minum di dapur dirinya malah berhenti pada sebuah foto yang terpampang manis mengisi setiap sudut rumah 'mereka', sebuah foto dirinya dengan sang kekasih yang telah meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini. Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya jika dirinya kembali mengingat segalanya, segala hal tentangnya namun dia harus kuat menjalani ini semua. Toh dirinya sudah berkali-kali menyusul sang kekasih tapi takdir tidak menghendakinya. Hembusan nafasnyalah yang membuat dirinya ingat untuk segera ke kantornya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau BODOH, hah? Kenapa kau masih menjual di bawah target kita, Hah? Kau tahu karena kerjamu yang tidak becus itu membuat perusahaan kita jadi tertinggal dengan saingan kita, Hah?" bentakan itu berasal dari bosnya Jaejoong.

Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang dan memberikan tatapan kasihannya pada sang namja cantik yang dulu begitu ceria tapi kini malah begitu tertutup, murung, dan tidak bersemangat begitu ditingal mati oleh sang kekasih.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bosnya, dirinya benar-benar sudah tak peduli lagi jika diberhentikan dari perusahaan yang bertahun-tahun menjadi tempatnya mengais rejeki.

Bosnya tahu bahwa namja yang ada didepannya ini sebenarnya mempunyai kemampuan untuk memajukan perusahaannya dibandingkan yang lainnya namun sejak kekasih pergi hidup namja ini benar-benar berubah makanya sebagai bosnya yang sangat mengetahui akan seluk- beluk yang dihadapinya tidak akan pernah sanggup memberhentikan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa begitu Jaejoong diberhentikan besar kemungkinan akan ada berita dirinya di koran pagi sebagai seseorang yang bunuh diri menyusul kepergian sang kekasih. Dengan terpaksa bos yang bernama Kwang Soo itu melepaskan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kali ini kau kumaafkan asal nanti kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu hari ini juga, kau mengerti"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban yang diberikannya.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu seharusnya Jaejoong pulang cepat namun berhubung pekerjaannya hari itu belum selesai dan tadi bosnya juga sudah memperingatinya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu juga karena itulah Jaejoong bekerja lembur. Semua karyawan sudah pulang menyisakan Jaejoong seorang diri di kantor tersebut, Jaejoong yang merasakan sendirian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kantornya, pandangannya berhenti seketika ke sebuah papan penjualan dimana nama dirinya yang berada di ujung dan hasil penjualannya jauh dari yang ditarget kan perusahaannya. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya menuju papan penjualan tersebut dan tangannya menyentuh papan putih itu.

"Kapan aku akan mencapai target yang diharapkan?" gumamnya.

Tangannya yang lain tanpa sadar pun mengeluarkan handphone touchscreennya dan terlihat foto sang kekasih yang tersenyum seolah-olah memberikan sebuah semangat untuknya.

'Jaejoongie Hwaiting'

Jaejoong yang mendengar samar-samar suara sang kekasih hanya bisa tersenyum miris memandangi foto tersebut.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Yun?'

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah, jarang sekali orang-orang yang keluar dari rumahnya karena keadaan malam yang benar-benar hampir mencapai tengah malam di negara yang memiliki saudara yang terkenal tertutup dari dunia. Jaejoong berjalan pelan bermaksud ingin segera sampai rumahnya. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan pulangnya Jaejoong melihat sebuah minimarket, ingat akan isi kulkasnya hampir habis membuatnya merubah tujuannya sebentar untuk membeli keperluannya sehari-hari di minimarket tersebut.

KLING

Suara bel terdengar aneh untuk sebuah minimarket yang memasang bel di atas pintu pertanda adanya pembeli datang. Jaejoong yang terlalu terburu-buru tak mempedulikan suara bel tersebut, dirinya langsung menuju ke tempat tujuan membeli segala perlengkapannya. Ditengah-tengah dirinya mencari keperluan dirinya seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian biru polkadodnya berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya sedang memandangi jejeran rak yang terisi penuh permen lolipop kesukaan anak kecil pada umumnya. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu menghampiri anak tersebut lalu bertanya dengan lembut "Kau kenapa adik kecil? Kau ingin membeli permen ini?"

Anak tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membelinya?" pertanyaan Jaejoong tidak dijawab anak kecil itu yang ada hanya tundukan kepalanya yang membuat wajah anak itu tak terlihat.

"Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk membelinya?" lagi-lagi jawaban Jaejoong tak dijawabnya, Jaejoong yang melihatnya mengambil permen lolipop yang dari tadi ditatap oleh anak tersebut dan memberikannya "Untukmu, biar hyung yang membelikannya untukmu, Kajja kita bayar permen tersebut dan belanjaan hyung ini"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sampai di rumah tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Jaejoong yang malam itu sebenarnya sedikit malas untuk segera tidur setelah membereskan segala belanjaannya dan membersihkan dirinya yang sehariannya ini bekerja keras memutuskan untuk ke beranda kamarnya. Malam itu kota seoul sangat beruntung karena langit malam begitu cerah tak ada awan yang menutupi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran serta sinar bulan yang terpancar dengan indahnya mengingatkannya akan kenangannya dulu bersama sanga kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Malam itu dua sejoli yang sudah berhubungan serius sejak lulus SMA itu tengah bersender satu sama lain di tempat tidur dalam keadaan naked yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut yang cukup tebal mengingat malam itu udara kota seoul cukup dingin apalagi jendela kamar mereka lupa untuk ditutup begitu mereka tadi memulai permainan panas mereka di tempat tidur.

Salah satu dari mereka merasakan kedinginan begitu angin kembali memasuki kamar mereka membuatnya memeluk tubuh tegap sang kekasih yang siap menyalurkan tubuh panasnya demi sang kekasih tercinta.

"Yunnie, dingin ~" panggil sang kekasih yang bersikap cukup manja bagi namja yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Kalau dingin sini" Yunho atau yang biasa dipanggil Yunnie oleh sang kekasih alias Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada sangan kekasih yang tubuhnya benar-benar naked setelah tadi dirinya mengeluarkan nafsunya pada sang kekasih.

"Yunnie"

"Waeyo, Boo?"

Jaejoong menunjuk keluar jendela, terlihat pemandangan bulan yang entah kenapa menjadi saksi mereka tengah memadu kasih di kamar yang didominasi putih gading tersebut "Bulannya indah ya Yun"

"Iya Boo tapi kok aku ngerasa bulan itu iri sama kita"

"Eh? Iri? Kenapa bisa iri dengan kita, Yun?"

Yunho yang melihat reaksi sang kekasih begitu lucunya, tersenyum dan mencium bibir cherry itu sekilas saja "Itu karena dia tidak mempunyai pasangan yang menemaninya makanya dia iri sama kita"

"Eh? Benarkah itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang penasaran namun malah memperlihatkan mimik ingin diserang lagi oleh sang beruang. Yunho lagi-lagi mencium sekilas bibir cherry kekasihnya "Euhm itu benar Boo"

"Boo"

"Apa Yun?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin sekali lagi, Boo"

"Eh? Ani-aniya Yun kita dah ngelakuinnya 3 kali, aku tidak mau lagi bisa-bisa besok aku datang ke kentor jalannya aneh seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya"

"Ayolah Boo, sekali ini saja Please" mohon Yunho yang mengeluarkan tatapan anak anjingnya yang pasti sulit untuk ditolak oleh sang kekasih.

"Baiklah Yun"

Satu kata itu membuat sang beruang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh sang kekasih yang pastinya akan membuat sang kekasih sulit berjalan keesokkan harinya.

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Yun kau tahu bulan itu tidak akan iri lagi sama kita karena sekarang aku sama dengan bulan itu, sendirian" ucap Jaejoong lirih. Perlahan air matanya keluar di pelupuk matanya, suara sesungukan pun terdengar di beranda kamarnya "Jeongmal.. Jeongmal bogoshippo, Yun" lanjutnya. Semua rasa rindunya dikeluarkan dalam setiap air mata yang dikeluarkannya dan dirinya entah kenapa mengingat setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh anak kecil yang ditemuinya tadi di minimarket.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Jaejoong membawa kantong belajaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan mungil anak kecil yang ditemuinya di dalam minimarket tadi. Merasa mereka sudah waktunya berpisah Jaejoong melepaskan tangan anak kecil tersebut. Namun, anak itu dengan segera menarik celana panjang hitam Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menatap anak kecil itu "Ada apa adik kecil?"

"Hyung" akhirnya anak kecil itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kalinya ketika bertemu dengan Jaejoong di dalam minimarket tadi.

"Hmm" Jaejoong menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan anak tersebut.

"Hyung, seseorang yang sangat hyung rindukan saat ini nantinya akan datang kembali membuat hyung tersenyum seperti dulu lagi"

"Eh? Maksudnya apa, adik kecil?" pertanyaan Jaejoong hanya dijawab oleh senyuman manis anak itu.

"Hyung akan tahu nanti saat dirinya hadir kembali di kehidupan hyung" ucapan gantung anak itu membuat Jaejoong berpikir keras hingga dirinya tak sadar kalau anak kecil itu telah menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Anak itu siapa ya? apakah anak itu utusan tuhan? Kalau benar, kumohon tuhan semoga yang dimaksud anak itu adalah Yunnie dan perkataannya yang diucapkannya akan benar-benar terjadi" Jaejoong berdoa dalam hatinya berharap Yunnienya akan kembali bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

Siang hari itu seharusnya menjadi siang yang tenang bagi sebagian orang namun tidak untuk sebuah kantor dimana Jaejoong bekerja. Bentakan demi bentakan dikeluarkan oleh Bos kepada Jaejoong yang menurutnya sudah benar-benar tidak becus bekerja. Sudah cukup segala kesabaran bosnya akan sikap Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin menghancurkan perusahaannya saja, kekesalannya dikeluarkan oleh bos Jaejoong dengan melemparkan hasil pekerjaan Jaejoong yang tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya ke wajahnya Jaejoong membuat wajah Jaejoong sedikit terluka akibat besitan pinggiran kertas yang kasar dan tajam. Jaejoong menerima semua perlakuan bosnya dengan ikhlas toh ini semua memang salahnya yang tidak benar-benar mengikuti segala yang disuruh oleh bosnya.

**.**

**.**

Sore hari itu Jaejoong pulang dengan cepat tidak seperti biasanya, ketika Jaejoong berjalan pulang hujan tiba-tiba turun, Jaejoong yang tidak ingin kehujanan berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh sampai dia menemukannya sebuah toko dimana dibagian depannya cukup untuk membuatnya berteduh menunggu hujan berhenti.

Jaejoong menatap tetesan air yang turun ke bumi sambil mengambil posisi duduk di gudukan semen kering yang entah untuk apa, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya menghasilkan sela-sela untuk dirinya bisa menyembunyikan kepala di antara kedua sela tangannya. Jaejoong teringat akan kenangannya dulu dimana kekasihnya Yunho akan selalu datang jika dirinya sendirian di tengah hujan seperti sekarang ini, tapi hal itu sudah tak mungkin terjadi mengingat sang kekasih tak akan pernah datang lagi sekalipun Jaejoong memanggilnya. Dada Jaejoong sakit jika mengingat segala kenangan itu membuatnya tanpa sengaja memanggil nama sang kekasih "Yunnie" setetes air mata menembus keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya, tidak ingin dilihat oleh orang-orang , Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya diantara sela-sela yang tercipta diantara kedua tangannya. Menangis dalam diam, itulah yang dilakukannya kini. menangisi segalanya, menangisi sang kekasih yang sudah tak mungkin lagi akan ditemuinya.

'_Jaejoongie'_

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar sang kekasih memanggilnya, namun Jaejoong tahu itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Dimana sang kekasih tak mungkin memanggilnya seperti itu lagi.

"Jaejoongie"

Lagi, suara bass sang kekasih terdengar di memasuki indra pendengarannya. Jaejoong yang merasa suara itu nyata dan terdengar jelas di telinganya mengangkat kepalanya ke depan dimana kini terlihat seorang namja berdiri tegas dengan sebuah payung transparan di tangan kirinya jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman manisnya menghiasi bibir hatinya. Mata Jaejoong membulat melihat sang kekasih yang sangat diridukannya kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yunnie" panggilnya cepat dan secepat itulah Jaejoong berdiri dari posisi duduknya bermaksud berhadapan dengan sang kekasih.

"Waeyo, Boo?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Yunho mengeluarkan kembali senyumannya yang akan selalu menghiasi bibir hatinya begitu dirinya bersama sang kekasih hati, Jaejoongienya "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Boo? Sudah tentu seperti biasa aku tahu kalau kau membutuhkanku sekarang disaat hujan turun"

Jaejoong yang awalnya tak percaya akan indra penglihatannya yang menangkap sosok kekasih di depannya kembali mengeluarkan setetes air matanya membuat Yunho yang melihat hal itu mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas "Sssst Boo uljima ne.. Uljima"

Jaejoong yang merasakan usapan lembut sang kekasih yang sudah setahun ini tak dirasakannya lagi perlahan-lahan menghentikan tangisannya dan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya untuk sang kekasih hati. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum senang seperti itu "Begitu dong kalau seperti ini kan kau cantik sekali Jaejoongie"

"Yun Jeongmal ..nan jeongmal bogoshippo" ucap bibir cherry itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Boo"

**.**

**.**

Semuanya bagaikan sebuah mimpi indah untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong, dimana sanga kekasih kembali padanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tak hanya itu saja, entah kenapa dengan kehadiran sang kekasih membuat Jaejoong bersemangat dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga akhirnya penjualan yang ditargetkan perusahaan berhasil dicapainya membuat dirinya mendapatkan bonus dari bosnya. Jaejoong yang mendapatkan bonus dari bosnya pun menggunakan uang tersebut untuk merubah penampilan sang kekasih yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan penampilannya namun masih terlihat ganteng dimatanya seorang.

Jaejoong sibuk mencari berbagai pakaian yang akan cocok dengan sang kekasih, begitu dirasanya cocok dirinya akan memberikan pakaian tersebut pada Yunho yang selalu ada dibelakangnya , membantu dirinya membawa berbagai pakaian yang dipilihkan Jaejoong untuk dirinya.

"Boo"

Jaejoong menghentikan acara mengobrak-abrik rak yang berisikan pakaian trendi dan menoleh pada Yunho "Hmm"

"Sarang.. Saranghaeyo Boo"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ungkapan cinta Yunho pada dirinya "Saranghaeyo Yun"

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jaejoong membawa troli berisi segala makanan baik itu sayuran, makanan ringan, daging dan sebagainya. Jaejoong tengah belanja bulanan untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Sedangkan sang kekasih disuruhnya untuk menunggu di sebuah cafe dengan belanjaan pakaian yang tadi dibelinya. Jaejoong melihat-lihat segala rak yang mungkin dibutuhkannya untuk sebulan ke depan. Begitu melewati bagian minuman dingin seorang anak kecil terlihat lucu dengan pakaian serba putih yang dulu ditemuinya tengah terduduk disalah satu rak bawah yang cukup muat untuknya mengangetkan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Hyung"

**DEG**

Jaejoong memberhentikan troli belanjaannya lalu menyapa anak kecil itu "Annyeong adik kecil"

"Hyung apa kau sudah senang sekarang?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu "Hyung, tolong diingat perkataanku ini, orang yang ada disamping hyung saat ini sebenarnya sudah tidak boleh lagi berada di dunia ini karena itu kumohon tolong hyung jangan terlalu lama menahan dirinya di dunia ini hanya demi keegoisan Hyung seorang, tempat kalian berada saat ini benar-benar berbeda sekarang"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kecil seorang anak kecil tersebut, sebentar saja dirinya menunduk dan anak tersebut lagi-lagi menghilang dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu setelah berbelanja Jaejoong berubah menjadi murung mengingat segala hal tentang perkataan anak kecil yang ditemuinya tadi. Yunho yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong yang menjadi murung tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah katalog dari dalam kantong belanjaannya yang berisi baju-baju yang dibelikan oleh Jaejoong. Ditaruhnya katalog tersebut tepat di atas meja tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk membicarakan sesuatu baik itu masalah ataupun hari yang mereka jalani hari ini.

Jaejoong melihat cover depan katalog yang memperlihatkan sepasang cincin couple "Ini untuk apa, Yun?"

Yunho mengambil salah satu tangan Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong melihat matanya "Ini untuk nanti kau pilih dan kau pakai di salah satu jari manismu"

Jaejoong membulatkan matany mendengarnya "Kau serius Yun?"

"Aku akan selalu serius jika itu menyangkut dirimu, Boo" Yunho mencium tangannya Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan Yunho pada dirinya di dalam hatinya berharap segalanya tidak akan pernah berubah, terus seperti ini 'Kumohon tuhan tolong jangan kau ambil lagi dirinya dari sisiku, hanya dialah tujuan hidupku saat ini'

**.**

**.**

**Keesokkan harinya**

Jaejoong terlalu sibuk untuk melihat handphone yang dari tadi terus bergetar hingga akhirnya begitu semua pekerjaannya selesai, dirinya baru memeriksa handphonenya dan melihat 32 massage dan 45 kali Yunho berusaha menelepon dirinya. Rasa bersalah merasuki hatinya, dipencetnya nomor Yunho berusaha menelepon kembali Yunho.

CKLECK

"Yeobseoyo"

"Yun mianhae tadi aku tidak membalas smsmu dan mengangkat teleponmu, aku sudah baca smsmu, tunggu aku disana ya Yun aku akan segera datang" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong segera menuju tempat Yunho menunggu dirinya hari itu.

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah taman berdiri sesosok namja dengan baju garis-garis putih hitamnya, membawa buket bunga ditangan kanannya dan sebuah kotak berbentuk love berwarna merah hati menunggu berjam-jam sang kekasih yang masih belum datang juga. Sudah 15 menit dirinya menunggu kembali setelah sang kekasih menelepon dirinya.

Tak lama tampaklah sosok sang kekasih alias Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang berlari kencang menuju ke arahnya, lambaian tangannya menandakan dirinya datang "Yunnie" panggilnya pada sosok namja yang dari tadi menunggu dirinya.

Sosok cantik itu kini telah berdiri dihadapan sang kekasih alias Yunho dengan nafas memburu "Mi-mian Yun"

Yunho yang melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan setengah matanya yang hampir tertutup, nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari tadi dan jangan lupakan wajah putihnya yang berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus membuat di dalam dirinya menjadi tidak bisa menahan ingin segera menjamah bibir merah cherry sang kekasih. Tanpa diberi waktu untuk mengambil nafasnya, bibir cherry Jaejoong langsung dilahap oleh sang beruang. Lidah sang beruang pun menyusup diantara belahan bibirnya yang terbuka, mengabsen setiap giginya yang putih dari ujung ke ujung, mengajak bermain lidah sang kekasih hingga kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang membuat keduanya harus melepaskan tautan keduanya.

"Itu baru awal dari hukuman yang akan kau terima nanti di rumah akibat kau membuatku harus menunggu dirimu" Jaejoong yang berusaha mengambil nafasnya bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Yunho yang menurutnya akan segera terjadi.

"Aissh Yun kan tadi aku sudah minta maaf lagipula kau tau kan kalau sekarang-sekarang ini tuh aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya yang terlihat oleh seorang Jung malah menggodanya kembali.

"Boo kau jangan pernah mengerucutkan bibirmu sperti itu lagi karena aku bisa-bisa tidak akan menahan diriku lagi untuk menyerangmu walaupun ini tempat umum"

"Yah! Yunnie mesum"

"Tapi kau suka denganku yang mesum ini kan, Boo"

"Sudahlah, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari Yun?"

Yunho menyodorkan sebuah buket yang berisi bunga lily kesukaan kekasihnya ini dan juga membuka kotak love yang ternyata berisi sepasang cincin "Would you marry me?"

Jaejoong tak percaya atas segalanya, ingin rasanya air matanya keluar namun segera ditahannya, sebuah senyuman manis pun terukir dibibir cherrynya "Yes, I do"

"Benarkah itu, Boo?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lalu Yunho segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya "Gomawo boo kau sudah mau menerima ajakanku untuk menikah"

Tak lama Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengenakan salah satu cincin yang seukuran Jari manis Jaejoong begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang memasukkan cincin ke jari Yunho. Mereka tersenyum senang hingga sebuah dering panggilan yang berasal dari handphone Yunho membuat keduanya harus menunda kemesraan mereka di taman tersebut.

"Yeobseoyo"

"Yun kau dimana? Cepat kau ke pelabuhan sih Jang eun sudah menemukan tempat gerbong kawanan narkoba serta barang buktinya, kita akan meringkus kawanan itu malam ini juga"

"Baik bos"

Suara telepon yang terputus mengakhiri sambungan telepon keduanya, Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang kebingungan "Ada apa, Yun?"

"Boo aku harus segera ke pelabuhan kata salah satu teman yang memantau kawanan yang selama ini kita curigai telah ditemukan markas di sekitar pelabuhan beserta barang bukti di dalamnya jadi untuk malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang karena harus meringkus mereka, tidak apa-apa kan boo untuk malam ini saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yun, cepat kau kesana teman-teman pasti kini sedang menunggumu"

"Gomawo ne, Boo" dikecupnya bibir cherry Jaejoong lalu Yunho segera berlari menuju motornya dan melajukan motornya ke jalanan.

Jaejoong yang melihat kepergian Yunho menatapnya khawatir, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi namun Jaejoong tak mau memikirkannya. Dirinya keluar dari taman tersebut dengan buket bunga pemberian Yunho sambil menyandungkan sebuah lagu. Ditengah-tengah perjalanannya Jaejoong teringat skedul dimana dirinya harus mempersiapkan presentasi dengan klien karena dirinya sedikit melupakan apa yang dipresentasikannya, Jaejoong melihat tanggalan dimana biasa dirinya mencatat jadwalnya. Begitu melihat kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 27 tepat dimana setahun yang lalu Yunho meninggalkan dirinya. Kenangan-kenangan buruk itupun muncul kembali di kepala Jaejoong.

'_Boo aku harus segera ke pelabuhan kami akan menangkap kawanan narkoba disana'_

'_Ja-ejoo-ng- ah'_

Kenangan-kenangan itu muncul kembali bagaikan sebuah kaset yang kusut, Jaejoong juga teringat akan perkataan anak kecil yang ditemuinya dulu.

'_Hyung, tolong diingat perkataanku ini, orang yang ada disamping hyung saat ini sebenarnya sudah tidak boleh lagi berada di dunia ini karena itu kumohon tolong hyung jangan terlalu lama menahan dirinya di dunia ini hanya demi keegoisan Hyung seorang, tempat kalian berada saat ini benar-benar berbeda sekarang'_

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya begitu menyamakan segalanya, pikiran-pikiran takut kehilangan Yunho muncul di kepalanya membuatnya tanpa berpikir lagi meluncur ke pelabuhan tempat Yunho pergi darinya untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

Suara motor Yunho terdengar oleh beberapa rekannya yang memang sudah menunggunya, Yunho turun dari motornya dan menghampiri tempat dimana teman-temannya kini telah mengintai kawanan narkoba yang selama ini mereka incar. Komandan yang merupakan atasan Yunho mulai merencanakan penyergapan kawanan ini dengan terorganisir diman dibagi menjadi dua team. Team pertama akan maju duluan yang dipimpin oleh komandannya Yunho dan team kedua masuk setelah team pertama berhasil memasuki tempat tersebut bisa dibilang team kedua ini adalah team bantuan yang dipimpin oleh Yunho.

Lima belas menit sudah team pertama memasuki tempat tersebut dan memberikan kode untuk team kedua yang berisi 5 orang untuk memasuki tempat tersebut. Yunho pun memimpin teman-temannya memasuki tempat tersebut, namun sungguh tak menyangka baginya karena ternyata team pertama telah tertangkap kawanan narkoba yang jumlah anak buahnya telah melebihi jumlah team mereka. terpaksa team kedua harus bertarung demi keluar dan membebaskan team pertama yang telah tertangkap.

Pukulan demi pukulan serta bunyi tembakan terdengar disana-sini, tak banyak dari anggota team kedua yang telah kelelahan akibat saking banyaknya anak buah dari kawanan narkoba itu yang menyerang mereka. Yunho yang melihat ini pun mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya demi teman-temannya, hanya dengan sebuah kunci motor yang dipegangnya Yunho mulai beraksi memperlihatkan kemampuan beladirinya yang dari kecil terus di asahnya membuat hampir sebagian dari anak buah kawanan tersebut tak berkutik. Bos kawanan yang melihat kemampuan Yunho pun bersiap untuk menembak Yunho yang dari tadi dipersiapkannya kalau keadaan tengah berbalik menyerangnya. Tepat disaat itu pulalah Jaejoong sampai di pelabuhan dan melihat Yunho tengah bertarung mati-matian demi teman-temannya. Dirinya melihat seseorang tengah membidikkan pistolnya ke arah Yunho. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jaejoong segera berlari ke arah Yunho.

"YUNNIE AWAS" teriaknya

"Jaejoongie"

**DOR**

Suara tembakan itu terdengar di pelabuhan di pinggiran kota seoul, Yunho melihat sang kekasih hati berlumuran cairan merah pekat berbau amis dihadapannya segera menghampirinya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa Yunho hanya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah berlumuran darah air matanya pun meluncur keluar dari mata musangnya "Boo" hanya kata-kata panggilan sayangnya untuk sang kekasih yang terlihat dalam keadaan sekarat dihadapannya.

"Y-un.. Uhhkk.. ak-ku sse-nnang bi-sa mmeng-ga-n-ti-kan dii-rimu Ukkhh.. ku-haa-rap kau bi-sa hii-dup tee-nang tan-paku.. Uhkkh Saa-rang-hae Yun" itulah ucapan terakhir dari seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk sang kekasih hati, Yunho. Jaejoong rela menggantikan kehidupannya demi Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Disebuah lorong panjang Jaejoong tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang anak kecil, anak tersebut menuntun Jaejoong ke sebuah cahaya terang dihadapan mereka. tinggal selangkah lagi kaki Jaejoong memasuki ruangan tersebut, hingga sebuah panggilan memanggil dirinya.

"Jaejoongie" panggilan dari suara Bass itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang disana berdiri sang kekasih, Yunho. Yunho tersenyum padanya "Kumohon Boo jangan pergi"

Jaejoong tersenyum "Mianhae Yun ini sudah jalan kita, jalan dimana kau bisa hidup didunia lagi.. Goodbye Yunnie" begitu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Jaejoong memasuki cahaya terang tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Entahlah lagi ingin bikin oneshoot saja, mungkin ini cerita pasaran atau mungkin kalian dah pernah baca ataupun nonton yang sama dengan yang kutulis. Aku gak masalah kok toh cerita ini memang kuakui bukan berasal dari ideku tapi dari sebuah video fanmade Yunjae di Youtube.


End file.
